Ame Agari
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Su vida comenzo aquella noche cuando la conocio, cuando su corazon estaba hundido en medio de la lluvia, ahora se ha detenido pero si ella se va ¿volvera a llover? -ubicado despues del ultimo arco del manga
1. Owaranai Kotoba

Nota, aclaracion, distincion, despejes de dudas mías con respecto a que quiera adueñarme de los derechos de Bleach para que luego me metan a la cárcel, am nop no es mío, jamás haría una serie sin romance, aunque sea romance implícito pero tendría la imaginación de ponerlo no que hay otros que solo porque piensan "romance" piensan que es shojo… (Como verán ya me enoje así que mejor ahí le dejo)

Bien, aquí tienen otra historia IchiRuki pero con más dialogo, mas romance, mas cosas que solo la perspectiva de los personajes, sin más que decir disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame Agari<strong>

**Owaranai Kotoba…**

Era un día un poco soleado, tranquilo, y en la ciudad de Karakura el aire que se respiraba estaba inundado de paz.

Hace ya poco más de medio año que todo había terminado, ni Aizen, ni Ginjo ni ninguna sociedad extraña queriendo destruir el mundo o dominarlo o vengarse de la Sociedad de Almas estaba ahí para arruinar el ambiente. Ichigo seguía cazando Hollows con el permiso del viejo Yamamoto, y Rukia aun con sus deberes de teniente estaba ahí para cuidarlo, (y es obvio que estaría viviendo en su casa) el viejo decidió que era lo mejor para el chico ya que se dieron cuenta que cualquiera podía engañarlo, atacarlo o manipularlo si no tenía a la chica cerca así que decidió que esta permaneciera ahí para vigilarlo, aunque claro, el joven peli naranja no sabe esa versión, a él solo le informaron que la encargada de la ciudad era ella.

Pero en otros asuntos, todo era normal, estaban a poco tiempo de que se graduaran del instituto, e Ichigo debía pensar que hacer con su vida, si estudiaría o trabajaría, sus amigos ya tenían idea de lo que harían, Ishida estudiaría medicina pues ya se llevaba un poco mejor con su padre, Inoue estudiaría enfermería, pensó que sería lindo ayudar a las personas sin necesidad de sus poderes, y Sado iría a trabajar a México un tiempo y luego estudiaría alguna ingeniería, todavía estaba algo indeciso, en fin, el joven shinigami no sabía qué hacer y por eso evito preocuparse por eso, dijo que aun había tiempo de decidir sobre su futuro.

Y mientras piensa los días pasan, y en la casa de la familia Kurosaki las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

- Buenos días – saludo el chico de ojos marrón a las presentes

- Buenos días – contestaron las 3 chicas al unísono, una se dedico a servirle el desayuno, las otras dos se dedicaron a comer

- ¿Y el viejo donde esta? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chica de ojos violáceos

- I-CHI-GO – como si lo hubiera invocado, el padre ruidoso apareció con una patada voladora hacia el chico, el joven la esquivo y comenzó a comer su tazón de arroz

- Hijo mío… te has hecho tan fuerte, Masaki, nuestro retoño ya ni se inmuta de mis ataques – decía a lagrima tendida y hablando con el enorme poster de su difunta esposa, los presentes solo lo veían con cara de resignación

- Eres tan ruidoso – comento con cansancio pero sin enfado, era el pan de todos los días, de pronto escucho una risita proveniente de la chica que estaba a su lado - ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas muy callada hoy – pregunto a la joven con curiosidad

- Nada, es solo que no me canso de ver a tu familia, es tan única – dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente y miraba la expresión de esas 3 personas que la habían hecho sentir como una más de la familia, su mirada era tierna y algo melancólica, el chico no pudo evitar contemplarla por casi 10 segundos totalmente absorto en su rostro , reacciono e inmediatamente aparto su vista de ella

- Si supongo – contesto y siguió comiendo – ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde – aunque estaban en enero y aun eran vacaciones de invierno, ellos tenían que ir al curso de recuperación, pues el faltar tanto a clases por muchas batallas afecto a las notas de ambos, aunque Rukia no lo necesitaba le pareció divertido e interesante

- Claro, nos vemos más tarde Yuzu, Karin, Isshin-san – se despidió la chica, tomo sus cosas y salió detrás de su compañero

En el camino a la escuela los chicos estuvieron muy callados, no era que siempre tuvieran conversaciones muy amenas, pero estaban más silenciosos de lo normal, ella admiraba el paisaje como siempre y él se limitaba a verla de reojo, algo andaba raro con ella, pero debía admitir que desde que ella se mudo de nuevo a la ciudad se sentía más tranquilo. Después de un rato hablo.

- Oye, Rukia – rompió el silencio el joven peli naranja

- Dime – contesto ella sin mirarlo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar esta vez? – pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- No lo sé, aun no me han mandado ordenes – contesto de igual manera, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa pregunta, es decir, desde hace tiempo que se iba a la sociedad de almas para dejar sus reportes, juntas del gotei 13, cuando le asignaban una misión, a veces se iba 1 semana otras por casi un mes, de cierto modo tanto a ella como a él les parecía un poco incomodo vivir así, sobre todo porque le habían dicho que en cualquier momento su orden de permanecer en Karakura seria retirada ya que Ichigo se iría de ahí en poco tiempo

- Ya veo – contesto un poco más animado – espero que la próxima vez que te vayas me traigas la noticia de que ya tienes un departamento donde vivir – comento con burla

- Claro, me iré de tu casa en el momento en que te tiñas el cabello de negro – respondió igual con burla y sarcasmo

- Tsk, enana del demonio, si es necesario te juro que la próxima semana lo hago – bufo y camino más rápido, a ella le encantaba hacerlo enojar y eso casi siempre pasaba porque el joven la provocaba con sus comentarios, pero si él hacia eso realmente se iría, aunque era tema superado aun tenía sus reservas. Después de eso se limito a seguirlo.

Llegaron a la escuela, tomaron su curso de 5 horas y después de eso era momento de regresar a casa, pero antes pasaron a comprar unas cosas para la cena que Yuzu les encargo.

En el camino Rukia estaba maravillada con todas las cosas que habían cambiado en la ciudad, siempre lo estaba por muchas veces que las viera, le encantaba ver a la gente saliendo del cine, de los centros comerciales, del local de videojuegos y sobre todo de la nueva fuente de sodas donde tenían los mejores postres de la ciudad, pero más aun que eso la nueva tienda de regalos que estaba junto de la fuente de sodas, había una gran variedad de peluches en forma de oso, de perro, de gato y por supuesto de conejos, oh si ese conejo de casi 1 metro que estaba en el aparador que daba hacia la calle siempre la volvía loca de la emoción, cada vez que pasaban ella admiraba como niña de 3 años al hermoso gemelo de chapy, Ichigo siempre se percataba de esto y le provocaba ternura verla tan emocionada, la dejaba admirar el peluche y después de 10 minutos la sacaba de su embelesamiento, parecía rutina.

Llegaron a casa, prepararon curry y un pastel de chocolate con fresas, disfrutaron de esa cena como todas las demás, como una gran familia. Al terminar de cenar Ichigo y Rukia hicieron sus deberes en la habitación del chico como ya era costumbre.

- Ichigo ¿ya terminaste? – pregunto con interés y algo de pereza

- Por supuesto, algebra es más sencillo que cazar hollows – eso decía él pero la chica no opinaba lo mismo, no es que no supiera es más bien que no puso atención a la clase así que no sabía cómo resolver las benditas ecuaciones (lo se Rukia yo también sufro los mismo que tu)

- ¿puedes… ayudarme… por favor? – pregunto con vergüenza notoria, sabía que el joven se burlaría de ella por su petición

- ¿ah? ¿La gran Kuchiki Rukia me está pidiendo ayuda con algo tan sencillo? Ha! Realmente nunca lo espere – era obvio que se burlaría, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto, pero al ver el rostro avergonzado de la joven sonrió, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la mesa que el muy amablemente le cedió a la chica (no es cierto, ella lo obligo a hacer sus deberes en la cama)

- No creas que te daré las gracias después de haberte burlado de mi de tal forma – dijo con algo de indignación fingida, los ojos cerrados y volteando al lado contrario del joven

- Ya lo sé tonta – respondió con normalidad y una sonrisa curveada – haber, que es lo que no entiendes – pregunto al tiempo que se inclinaba casi sobre la chica para ver sus anotaciones – ya veo porque no entiendes, ¡No tienes casi nada de apuntes! – dijo con un poco de enfado mientras giraba su rostro para verla de frente

- Pu-pues lo siento mucho, es que no estaba prestando mucha atención – respondió sin mirarlo a la cara, estaba totalmente apenada

- No tienes que decirlo, ya me di cuenta ¿pues que estabas pensando? Dijiste que cumplirías con tus tareas aun cuando no te hiciera falta ni siquiera pasar el curso – menciono el chico con un poco mas de enfado y sin despegar la vista de la cara de la chica, aunque esta no lo estuviera viendo – y mírame a los ojos no te quieras hacer la ofendida

- Ah! Como molestas, yo solo… - cuando giro su cabeza a la izquierda para ver al chico no se espero encontrarlo tan cerca de rostro, las palabras se esfumaron la notar la cercanía con esos ojos marrones, esa nariz casi perfecta y esos labios tan tan irresistibles… Ichigo no era una excepción, de igual forma se quedo embelesado al ver esos ojos color violeta tan cerca de los suyos, los podía contemplar aun mejor, y sobre todo podía notar lo fina y suave que se veía su piel y sus labios, tan delgados y rosáceos… eran definitivamente pensamientos que nunca se imaginaron tener el uno del otro, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos que parecieron eternos, y antes de que pensaran algo mas ambos desviaron la mirada e Ichigo se alejo del lugar y regreso a la cama, Rukia se levanto de la silla, tomo sus cosas y dijo:

- Préstame tu tarea, te prometo que mañana no te molestare de nuevo con algo así – comento ella como si lo que le pidió le hubiera molestado al chico

- Claro – respondió lo más normal que pudo – asegúrate de no pensar tonterías en la clase de mañana, sería una vergüenza que a días de terminar el curso debas tomar clases extra– comento para aligerar el ambiente

- Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que soy niño? – dijo con la misma normalidad fingida que el chico, tomo las libretas y salió de la habitación – buenas noches – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Después de que la chica salió, el joven dejo salir un suspiro, toco su pecho y su corazón estaba desbordante en su pulso, agacho la cabeza, cerró los ojos e intento calmarse lo más rápido que pudo, del otro lado, la chica no era un caso distinto, maldijo por lo bajo su gigai con todas esas emociones y reacciones humanas con el doble de potencia, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, ambos no lograron calmarse muy pronto que digamos.

- Demonios –dijeron ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones, rato más tarde lograron conciliar el sueño y estaba seguros que al día siguiente ambos habrían olvidado ese pequeño incidente

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad entre los chicos desde el desayuno, en el camino a la escuela, durante el receso y parte del camino a casa, por fin era viernes y el sábado lo tenían libre, definitivamente ese pequeño incidente fue olvidado.

Durante su ya cotidiano paseo por el centro de la ciudad, Rukia miraba emocionada cada aparador, Ichigo solo caminada y la miraba de vez en cuando, parecía que estaba pensando en algo importante porque no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico en esa parte del recorrido, cuando llegaron a la tienda del chapy gigante pareciera que quería hablar pero antes de siquiera emitir sonido el teléfono de Rukia sonó. El joven puso una expresión algo sombría, ya se imaginaba que podía ser.

La chica escucho el timbre del celular, se detuvo, lo miro y su rostro de momento fue el mismo que el del joven

- Ichigo… -

- Si, lo sé… - dijo interrumpiendo a la chica, su pensamiento era acertado – oye, Rukia

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la joven intrigada, dirigiendo la mirada al chico por primera vez en ese tiempo

- Mañana tenemos día libre… - dijo sin ver a la chica aun, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y fijo sus ojos en los de la joven y pregunto - ¿quieres salir a algún lado? – dijo con una serenidad, una calma y una normalidad que no pareciera que le estuviera pidiendo una cita… la chica se sorprendió un poco, cerró los ojos, y contesto

- Claro, me encantaría – respondió con la misma calma que el joven, sonrió y después siguieron su camino a casa, ya más tranquilos y a la vez un poco preocupados.

Llegaron a casa y el resto del día transcurrió normal, disfrutaron más que nunca su tiempo juntos, no pensaron en cosas que los harían sentirse tristes, ya podrían hacer eso después, ahora lo importante para ambos era prepararse para su "cita" del día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Hola como están! Pues yo con sueño, no quise despegarme de aquí sin terminar y quedar bien convencida de este capítulo, porque si serán dos capítulos para este mini fic, quería hacerlo en uno solo pero no aguante hacerlo todo de una vez así que en 3 o 4 días subiere el final, espero que les guste. Ok en otro asunto el nombre del fic es parte de la canción de "Glow" **"Ame Agari"** que significa "Después de la lluvia" me pareció perfecto para el tipo de historia que es, algo así como un desenlace a una etapa y el inicio de otra, y el título del capítulo es **"Owaranai Kotoba"** que es una canción de Ichigo (yo me traume con las canciones pero es que tienen lindos y perfectos títulos que me inspiran) que significa "Las palabras no terminan" más o menos, pero le agregue los puntos suspensivos porque para mí y para ellos las palabras nunca terminan de explicar lo que sienten o piensan, en cambio sus miradas y con tan solo cruzarlas se entienden perfectamente espero que me explique y que le encuentren el mismo sentido que yo en fin, me largo son las 3:25 am y me muero de sueño, buenas noches descansen saluditos, ya saben si no les gusta critica constructiva por favor, bye bye

Atte.

*Azumi Hyuga*


	2. Tada Ichimoku de

Bien como ya saben Bleach no es mío, es del gran Tite Kubo – sama que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer que los shinigamis hicieran más que mantener el balance de las almas del mundo, sin más que decir espero que disfruten de este capítulo, es la cita de esos dos cabezotas, ojala les guste y espero poder subir más capítulos de mi otro fic y alguna otra historia de cualquier serie, ya veré no se aun, saluditos y lean.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame Agari<strong>

**Tada Ichimoku de…**

Era sábado, el aire era un poco frio como en buen día de invierno pero el cielo estaba despejado, el reloj marcaba aproximadamente las 8:00 am.

Cierta chica de ojos violáceos, de cabello negro, estatura promedio y piel morena clara estaba en la cocina de la casa Kurosaki, desde la estufa se percibía un aroma dulce, un poco de pimienta y pollo frito. La cafetera también desprendía un aroma delicioso y claro, siendo una casa algo pequeña era obvio que las 4 personas que ahí vivían se despertaran por tan esquicitos olores.

- Rukia-chan – dijo la pequeña Yuzu al ver los guisos - ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Ah! Buenos días a todos – saludo con un poco de apuro dejando una cuchara en la mesa, se quito el delantal y se acerco a ellos – bueno es que verán, yo…

- No es necesario que des explicaciones – la interrumpió Ichigo, ya sabía que mencionaría el hecho de que se iría pronto otra vez – creo que todos ya saben a qué me refiero

- Ichigo … - contesto Rukia sorprendida, pero tenía razón en ese punto, ya todos sabían que era shinigami y que su estancia ahí era por temporadas, sabían que de un momento a otro ella se iría de manera definitiva y que eso no estaba muy lejos de suceder – les prometo que les diré los detalles en otro momento – completo mirando a los presentes fijamente

- No te preocupes – hablo el mayor de los Kurosaki – entendemos la situación y nadie te reclamara nada, en todo caso quiero que sepas que para nosotros siempre serás una más de la familia y que en este tiempo ojala nos hayas considerado como tal – después de decir esto, se acerco a la chica y la abrazo como lo hace un padre con su hija, Yuzu y Karin hicieron lo mismo, el único que no participo fue Ichigo, los jóvenes se miraron fijamente un rato y ambos sonrieron, la chica dio media vuelta y el joven la siguió, prepararon la mesa y desayunaron tranquilamente, como siempre lo hacían.

- Rukia date prisa, nos tenemos que ir en un rato mas – dijo el joven peli naranja levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

- De acuerdo, pero al menos podrías poner tu plato en su lugar ¿no crees? – le respondió con su tono normal de chica mandona, quería jugar un poco con él

- Deja de molestar – contesto irritado pero de igual manera se regreso y puso su plato en el lava trastes, paso junto a ella e hizo mueca de enfado y siguió su camino anterior hasta que desapareció de la vista de las chicas

- Rukia –chan, eres increíble – comento Yuzu

- Haha, no creo que sea para tanto – respondió la joven con una risita divertida

- Creo que se refiere a que desde que llegaste Ichi-nii es el mismo otra vez, cuando perdió sus poderes aunque no lo aparentaba siempre estaba triste, cada vez que sonreía nos dábamos cuenta de que era falso, pero cuando regresaste le devolviste su capacidad para proteger y con ello su confianza en sí mismo, es por eso que eres increíble, gracias Rukia-chan – dijo la chica Kurosaki de cabello negro con una voz tan sincera que conmovió a la joven shinigami, se había quedado sin palabras – solo espero que de ahora en adelante, pueda seguir igual que hasta ahora – termino de hablar, se levanto, dio las gracias por el desayuno y se retiro, dejando a Yuzu algo molesta por sus palabras

- Karin-chan no debiste…

- No, no le digas nada – interrumpió la chica oji violeta – a decir verdad, yo se que él estará bien, estoy más que convencida de que si puede proteger, él definitivamente nunca perderá su confianza – respondió al pequeño reclamo indirecto de Karin, dejando a Yuzu algo confundida por la seguridad de sus palabras – así que por favor Yuzu-chan, si alguna vez Ichigo se cae, si notas que no está bien y necesita ayuda, hazle recordar sus buenas cualidades, sus virtudes y todo lo bueno que ha hecho y lo que le falta por hacer, si no entiende… entonces me ocupare personalmente de golpearlo hasta que la determinación en sus ojos vuelva – y mientras decía esto avanzaba hacia la chica, le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y se retiro a la habitación, después de todo tenía que prepararse para su salida con el joven shinigami.

Rato más tarde, el chico de ojos marrones estaba en la sala de la casa esperando a la chica peli negra, se estaba impacientando ya que le dijo que se irían a las 1:00 p.m. y como todo hombre que no sabe esperar, con tan solo 15 minutos de retraso ya estaba desesperado. Pasaron otros 5 minutos y la chica bajo, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando noto un toque diferente en la joven.

- Disculpa por hacerte esperar, ¿nos vamos? – dijo con tono un poco apenado mientras se acomodaba un poco la falda, fijo la mirada en el chico y se quedo algo extrañada por la forma en que este la miraba - ¿Qué sucede? ¿tengo algo en la cara? – dijo como si el joven le dijera con la mirada que no se veía bien con su atuendo

- No, no es eso – respondió sin quitar la vista de la chica, al contrario seguía examinándola, se había dado cuenta de que la chica tenía un leve maquillaje, sus ojos estaban delineados y sus pestañas resaltaban más de lo normal, sus labios tenían un brillo rojizo suave y sus mejillas se veían un poco rosadas, además de eso, su falda blanca con esa chaqueta rosa y una bufanda color vainilla con botas café hacían lucir a la chica muy juvenil, su cabello estaba suelto como siempre, con la diferencia de que como ahora estaba un poco más largo de lo normal, estaba acairelado de las puntas y tenía un broche con la cara de chapy del lado derecho, sin duda, Kuchiki Rukia estaba más linda de lo normal, era toda un princesa en el mundo real

- ¿Ichigo? – volvió a llamar después de un rato que el joven no le contestaba

- Nada, ¿Quién te ayudo a ponerte todo eso? – pregunto con curiosidad, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse jamás había visto a la chica vestida así, es más, pensaba que no sabía ni que era el maquillaje

- Ah esto – respondió mientras se miraba la ropa – Yuzu me dio la ropa y me dijo que tenía que usarlo, y luego Karin me sentó y me amarro en la silla mientras Yuzu me ponía esas pinturas extrañas en la cara – explico la situación como si hubiese sido completamente normal mientras hacía gesto de aburrimiento – dijeron que si iba a tener una cita contigo tenía que estar presentable

- Ah, ya veo – dijo el chico con gesto de resignación, suspiro y recordó que en el desayuno menciono que se iría con Rukia mas tarde, así que seguro que sus hermanas pensaron que era una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra, y por eso arreglaron a la shinigami como si fuera a salir en un comercial, no es que estuviera exageradamente arreglada, a decir verdad la chica se veía muy bien, pero eso solo lo pensó, jamás se lo diría

- Por cierto Ichigo ¿Qué es una cita? – pregunto con cara de inocencia, cosa que al chico le causo gracia, se imaginaba algo así pero no a tal grado

- Haha, no es nada – sonrió ante la pregunta de la joven, la miro un rato y luego se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – vámonos antes de que el viejo venga y diga cosas que no quiero escuchar – la chica rio levemente ante el comentario del chico, ambos caminaron fuera de la casa y emprendieron su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad

Los jóvenes shinigamis caminaban por las calles con una gran tranquilidad, a diferencia de cuando salían de clases esta vez caminaban el uno al lado del otro en vez de que Rukia se quedara más atrás por ver los aparadores, estaban conversando de tonterías, ella hacía preguntas sobre las cosas que le llamaban la atención y el respondía a todas sus dudas, incluso le inventaba información y se divertía en como la joven caía redondita, aunque al final terminaba diciéndole que partes eran mentira y ella lo golpeaba un poco y se hacia la ofendida, ambos se estaban divirtiendo como jamás pensaron que podían hacerlo cuando estaban juntos.

Los chicos fueron al cine a ver "Romeo y Julieta" (no pregunten porque estaba exhibiéndose, yo solo pongo la cartelera que había en Karakunemax) porque a Ichigo le encantaban las obras de Shakespeare (sabían que idolatra a Shakespeare, yo también, es mi ídolo), Rukia estaba a punto de que se le salieran unas lagrimas cuando Romeo ve a Julieta "muerta", Ichigo al ver el esfuerzo que hacia la joven por no llorar, hizo que sonriera de la forma más evidente que hasta el más tonto de los tontos se podía dar cuenta de que estaba encantando con la expresión de la chica, cuando salieron de la función se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje.

- Nunca escuche de ese William Shakespeare en la sociedad de almas – dijo la chica mientras Ichigo la tomaba de la mano mientras patinaban, aun no era muy buena en ese aspecto – pero es estupendo, esa historia además de romántica y cruel da una buena lección de vida

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué piensas eso? - él ya sabía a lo que se refería la chica, no por nada era su autor favorito y tenía casi todos sus libros, pero quería escuchar su punto de vista

- Pues porque eso demuestra que puedes hacer más cosas en tu vida que solo lo que los demás piensan o quieran que hagas, que una persona es responsable de sí mismo y de cuidar a los que quiere con sus propios medios, además si tanto la amaba pudieron huir juntos, ambos pudieron buscar la manera, siempre hay un camino aunque este no sea el más fácil – comento con sentimiento, hasta parecía que sabía de que se trataba como si lo hubiera pensado desde siempre

- Es cierto, siempre hay un camino – respondió con la misma expresión que la joven y casi en un susurro, pero tanta fue la inspiración de Rukia que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Ichigo la soltó, se espanto al ver que estaba sola y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que el chico al tratar de detenerla ella callera encima de él

- Gomen, Ichigo ¿estás bien? – pregunto un poco preocupada, ya que para que ella no recibiera su peso, el joven se giro de cierta forma indescriptible para que quien callera encima no fuera él

- Si, tonta no es para tanto – vio en los ojos de la chica preocupación de mas, había pasado por situaciones peores y ahora por un simple golpe en la cabeza la chica peli negra estaba preocupada de mas, contemplo sus ojos por un rato mas, para después decirle que se quitara de encima

- Baka, además es tu culpa por no avisarme– dijo mientras se levantaba y luego le extendía la mano al joven para que hiciese lo mismo, sonrió y este acepto su ayuda y se incorporo, apretó la mano de la joven un poco más de la cuenta y la sostuvo por más tiempo del debido, era como si no quisieran deshacer su agarre, pero al final debieron hacerlo para retirarse del lugar

Caminaron hacia el centro de nuevo, pasaron a comer helado a esa linda fuente de sodas, rieron y platicaron mientras disfrutaban de sus postres, al salir de ahí fueron al local de videojuegos. Jugaron en la máquina de baile, Ichigo gano ya que Rukia parecía tener 2 pies izquierdos, en el juego de matar zombies gano Rukia quedando en un puntaje de 5000 contra 7500, pero lo mejor de todo fue en la máquina de pégale al topo, estaban muy decididos a vencer al otro y dieron un espectáculo de lo mejor, entre tanto golpe se dieron cuenta que la maquina estaba echando humo y antes de que supieran quien ganaba o de que el encargado los corriera y les cobrara la reparación, sabiamente escogieron salir del lugar.

Ichigo tomo dirección hacia el muelle y Rukia lo siguió sin preguntar, el atardecer estaba a punto de comenzar, el crepúsculo poco a poco iba haciendo acto de presencia, los chicos se acercaron al pequeño balcón que había antes de llegar a la playa, se detuvieron frente a esa maravillosa puesta de sol que los abrazaba, estuvieron envueltos en un silencio agradable.

- Es hermoso – comento Rukia con la mirada fija en hermoso sol

- Si, en verdad lo es – dijo el chico sin dejar de verla, la imagen de la chica con los suaves rayos de luz sobre su cabello e iluminando su rostro le agrado bastante

- ¿Qué pasa? Estas algo callado – pregunto al notar la mirada insistente del chico - ¿tienes algo que preguntarme? – fue directo a la duda que tenia

- No del todo… - dijo sin despegar la vista de la joven – ¿tú tienes algo que decirme? – su semblante cambio a uno un poco más triste, la chica evito su mirada y contesto

- Yo… - se le hacía difícil hablar de ese tema, ambos sabían de que se trataba – solo tengo 2 días – respondió, agacho la mirada, oculto su rostro entre su cabello, su voz se quebró en la última parte de la oración, él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo

- Ya veo – contesto con cierta tranquilidad

- ¿Acaso ya me estas corriendo? – pregunto para aliviar el ambiente tan tenso y triste que se había formado en la atmosfera, pero seguía sin poder verlo

- Claro… después de todo el único afectado soy yo – respondió con el mismo sarcasmo que ella, pero sus ojos no reflejaban gracia y en sus labios no había sonrisa

De nuevo regresaron al silencio

- Ichigo…

- Rukia…

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mencionando el nombre del otro.

Se observaron fijamente por un rato, sus ojos estaban sumergidos en el otro como nunca antes, esta vez, su mirada estaba completamente clavada hasta lo más profundo de la persona que tenían en frente, todo, absolutamente todo se lo decían con la mirada

- Ichigo yo… - el chico la interrumpió posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la peli negra, sonrió de forma dulce, más dulce que cualquier otra vez

- No tienes que decir nada, creo que ambos sabemos de lo que se trata

- Entonces tú no…

- No es así, es igual conmigo, ya deberías saberlo bien ¿no te parece?, después de todo…

- Nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, así que puedo saber lo que estas pensando – completo la frase que el joven estaba a punto de repetir, mientras lo decía le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma dulzura y tranquilidad que él, el chico la miro de nuevo, bajo su mano y ambos volvieron a mirar el atardecer que estaba a punto de despedirse

- Hable con Urahara, y está dispuesto a ayudarme – el chico se sorprendió por sus palabras, no cabía en su cabeza que ella estuviera dispuesta a tal cambio

- Pero tu estas…

- Lo estoy – contesto ella con seguridad – será difícil pero… al menos se que valdrá la pena – sonrió para sí misma, el chico aun no podía asimilar aquello

- Pero…

- Ya basta, es mi decisión… a menos que digas lo contrario – dijo con una gran determinación, el joven no respondió nada – y aunque lo hicieras ignoraría cada una de tus palabras – sonrió con autosuficiencia, esa era la shinigami que conocía y admiraba

- ¡Ha! si lo dices en ese tono entonces no tengo quejas - respondió en primera instancia y suspiro imitando resignación – Estaré esperando… Shinigami – la miro y le sonrió igual que antes, mientras se acercaba, tomo su mano

- No es shinigami – le respondió mientras le regresaba la mirada y la sonrisa con la misma entonación – Es Kuchiki Rukia… - respondió al acto del chico entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, el viento soplo moviendo graciosamente el cabello de ambos, se observaron una vez más y dieron un último vistazo al sol antes de ocultarse.

Iniciaron su camino de regreso a casa, la casa de ambos, con sus manos unidas, no importa que es lo que pasara su lazo era mucho más grande que cualquier obstáculo, ni siquiera la muerte podía separarlos, sus manos, su alma y también su corazón estaban unidos desde antes, ahora… y para siempre.

"_Estoy feliz de conocerte… este sentimiento solo, solo, tiene un calor como el del atardecer..."_

"_Y después de la lluvia… solo, solo esta brillante"_

_Porque al fin dejo de llover definitivamente en el corazón de ambos, y la sonrisa cálida del otro es lo único que hace que después de la lluvia, todo siga brillando_

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Am… Tada! – este pues aquí está el final de este IchiRuki romántico, (lo subi antes no pude esperar) espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad quise imaginar algo que se apegara a como son ellos, no algo meloso que me dijeran ósea eso está muy jalado, muy cursi etc, se que les quede a deber el beso, pero si les gusta esto y quieren uno donde haya beso lo hago, les juro por mi orgullo y mi nobleza (ay aja cual ni tienes) (es un decir) que lo hago, pero mientras espero que si acepten este.

PD: Tada Ichimoku de… significa "Con tan solo una mirada" ya sabrán porque, no es necesario explicar.

Me preguntaron el Kimi no na o yobu que cuales eran las canciones que había utilizado, pues bien aclaro que "Kaze" y "Ame" son canciones diferentes, Kaze es de Rukia y Ame se refiere a "Memories in the Rain" de Ichigo, "Sora" y "Hoshii" igual son dos canciones distintas, Sora se refiere a "Tatoos on the Sky" de Ichigo y "Hoshii" se las debo, aun no le encuentro relación, también les debo una disculpa por el título del capítulo anterior, en realidad es "Kawara nai Kotoba" que es Las palabras no cambian y es una canción de Ichigo, yo me equivoque pero "Owaranai Kotoba" si significa lo que les puse, hay otras canciones como "Echoe" de Rukia, "My Blade is my Pride" de Ichigo en los ost "Bleach Beat Collection" con sus respectivos nombres y "Bleach Beat Collection Season 4 Ichigo y Rukia" donde vienen los duetos, un talk sesión y "Echoe", am los pueden ver en Youtube ahí están traducidas unas cuantas, en fin eso es todo, gracias por su apoyo por leerme y ojala en verdad les guste y avísenme si quieren uno donde haya beso, y con gusto lo escribo por y para ustedes hermosos lectores que me han aguantado, soportado y tenido mucha paciencia, gracias una vez mas y si tienen quejas no duden en dar sus críticas constructivas, sin más que decir me retiro, ojala y les gusten los últimos versos de "Glow" al final del fic, saludos, cuídense, bye bye

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
